I Dont Want This Night To End
by LiliersChan
Summary: Pans upset and Trunks knows just whats she needs to make her feel better.


**Okay so my friend was giving me a ride and she put in this new cd she got. Now I'm not too fond of country but some songs I enjoy, and the first time she played I Don't Want This Night To End by Luke Bryan, this story began forming in my head. I aplogize for any mistakes and also I dont own DBZ/GT. **

**Hope you like it! :D**

She sat on the rooftop, knees pressed to her chest as she traced random patterns along the tiles with her index finger. Letting out a sigh the girl watched as the cool evening breeze rustled through the trees surrounding her small home. Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden vibration against her thigh. Uncurling herself the girl struggled to slip out the inanimate object that was nestled deep in her pocket.

"Panny-Chan!" Pan quickly pulled her head away from the phone and sent daggers at it before bringing it close again.

"Oh hey Trunks-Kun." Her raven colored hair whipped back behind her as the wind picked up around her.

Trunks eyes lowered and his grip tightened around his phone as he listend to the tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Pan hit herself on the head, mentally cursing herself for her quick and snappy reply.

Trunks pressed his ear more firmly against his phone, "Panny..Are you on the roof?"

Damnit, how did he always know? "No" Her voice cracked and and she knew she was busted. Hell! it sounded like a lie to her own ears.

Trunks spun around in his swivel chair before letting his eyes rest on a picture of Goku, Pan and himself when they traveled the galaxy. Suddenly his eyes sparkled as he thought of a way to cheer up his best friend. "Oh..Hey Panny?"

"Yeah?" Pan watched as the last remnant of light dipped beneath the west horizon.

He thought a moment before speaking, "I'll be there in a hour and a half. Be ready."

She listened to the small click, signaling the end of their conversation. He didn't even give her a chance to answer. Letting out a frustrated growl, Pan snapped her phone shut and finally came to a stand, floating her way back down to her window and disappearing into the warmth and comfort of her bedroom.

**ooOooOooO**

Wrapping the towel tightly around her body, Pan stepped out of the bath tub. She stood in front of the mirror taking her brush to her hair and running through it to get the tangles out. Once satisfied, she brushed her teeth and quickly applied a thin layer of make-up before leaving the bathroom and walking into her bedroom.

Shivering, Pan hurried to her closet slipping on a pair of dark capris and a v-neck t-shirt. Her bare feet sunk into the cushioned carpet as she padded acrossed her room to the full length mirror plastered to the back of her door. She held her black hair tie with her mouth as she ran her fingers through her long thick strands, pulling it into a tight ponytail.

Pans head jerked towards her bedroom window and her onyx orbs spotted a pair of headlights heading in her direction. Trying to hold back the smile forcing its way on her lips, Pan reached for the hoodie folded over her desk chair just as Trunks honked his car horn, making his presence known.

"Yes I know.. I'm coming." Pan huffed as she swung open her door, making her way across the hall and down the stairs. Gohan peered over the book he was reading just as Pan layed her hoodie across her arm and slipped on her sandals.

"Try not to stay out too late." Gohan pushed his glasses up with his index finger, "Oh, and do tell Trunks we say Hi." He resumed his previous activity while Videl smiled knowingly over her cup of tea.

Pan let out a small laugh, "Don't worry daddy, I will!" She said bye to her parents before heading out into the fresh night air.

Trunks smiled and greeted her, his smile faltered slightly at the look in her eyes. "Going to tell me what's up?"

She rolled her eyes at him, somehow he could always read her like a book.

"Just another relationship blown to smithereens." Trunks nodded as he shifted the gear into drive and headed away from her house.

**ooOooOooO**

"Remember the first time you and uncle Goten took Bra and me to a party. We were so drunk we decided to come back to your place." Trunks smiled, thinking back to the previous year, and Pan had to stifle a laugh before continuing. "Your mom was throwing this huge party the next day, but we were so hungry we ate literally all of the food in the house. Bra ended up passing out on Goten, while he fell asleep in mid bite of that... what was it... Oh yeah! A twinkie!"

"How could I forget! My dad came down after the damage was done due to all the commotion we made." Trunks watched her from the corner of his eyes, while still focusing on the road ahead of them.

"I know! I never seen him so pissed! The funny thing was, he wasn't even mad at the fact that we were really drunk, and that Bra was passed out on my uncle. Guess he was too busy screaming at us while searching every cupboard and cabinet for any sign of food!" Pan wiped a tear forming under her eye, clutching her side as she laughed at the fond memory.

Trunks had to slow the car down to a stop, "Yeah, his yelling woke up mom, now that was scary!" He quickly glared at the laughing girl, "Of course you and your damn uncle booked it and left Bra and me behind with them and the mess"

Pan stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. A comfortable silence fell between the two as Trunks pressed down on the gas pedal, resuming their drive. Pan pulled the hair tie from her hair, running her fingers through it and letting it cascade down her back. She leaned against the passenger door and slowly rolled down her window. She stuck her right arm out of it and rested her head against the underside of her arm. The wind felt nice against her heated skin. She was always fond of the way it felt when the wind brushed through her hair.

Trunks blew his lavander hair away from his face and watched her through the corner of his eyes, he let a smile grace his lips as they drove down the curved dirt road. Her onyx orbs lifted to the star-filled sky while her arm folded over her stomach. He noticed that shine replace the dull look that filled her eyes when she first stepped foot into his vehical. Relief washed over him and he reached towards the volume dial, turning up the music.

"Oh, I love this song!" Pans eyes sparkled as she whipped her upper body back into the car, swatting his hand away and blasting the radio up. She flashed him her pearl white teeth before she began singing along with the song.

Throwing his head back, Trunks let out a laugh. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel in beat with the music. He set the cruise control and leaned back in his chair, watching Pans every move. Her arms were now raised as she moved her upper body to the beat of the music. He loved the way her hair flung around her with every move, her angelic voice, her musical laugh. He just loved everything about her.

**ooOooOooO**

Pan stifled a yawn just as Trunks pulled the vehical off to the side of the road. He shifted the gear into park, turned off the headlights and leaned back in his chair. Pan averted her gaze out the window just as the sun peaked over the horizon. Her eyes slightly saddened at the thought of this night ending. It never even occured to her that Trunks was thinking the exact same thing.

Suddenly his hand brushed over her thigh and her head jerked in his direction. A crimson blush flashed across both of their cheeks as their eyes locked. Blue into black. Pans heart fluttered and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she noticed Trunks head inch closer to her own. Suddenly his lips were on hers and her fingers were in his hair as if trying to pull him even closer to her. A small moan escaped her lips, giving Trunks access to fully explore her mouth.

Slowly they both pulled away panting to catch their breath, his hand caressed her cheek and he smiled.

"I love you Pan" He wanted to tell her so much more, but the words wouldn't form right in his head.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears of joy. How could she not have seen it before? Trunks was always the one she turned to with her problems and he always faced her with open arms. He always stopped what he was doing just to be there for her. He was able to read her like a book, he knew her every like and dislike and could cheer her up with just one look in her direction.

Trunks.

It was always Trunks.

In an instant her arms were around his neck a smile on her face as she pulled him close. "I love you too Trunks" And maybe it was okay that this night had to end, it only made them look forward to the future nights they would spend together.

**And there it is, please read and review! :3**


End file.
